


Lancelot

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Pre-Cape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Bruce Wayne seeks out Jason Blood for training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lancelot

"And so you want me to train you?" Jason Blood looks at the young man standing in front of him, his dark hair falling across his eyes, body held (perhaps unconsciously) in a fighting stance, mouth set and grim.

"No. I _need_ you to train me. You must." He looks up at the demonologist and meets his gaze directly for the first time, and Jason feels a shock like a blade go through him at those steel-blue eyes. "I need to be the best. At everything. _I must be."_

Jason hasn't seen eyes like that since another young man, in another life. Young Dulac, with his arrogant eyes and his stubborn purity of spirit, the drive for perfection that wavered close to fanaticism. Dulac, the greatest and the strongest of Arthur's knights.

And when that intensity and passion had shattered it had taken the heart of Camelot with it, leaving the creeping doubt and despair that sapped the will of the King and his Table, left them open to betrayal and death.

Jason feels the Demon in him chuckle and he bids it be still. He doesn't smile at the boy in front of him, but he nods. He turns then and walks away. The boy follows him. Jason keeps his face schooled to stillness and no trace of exultation or hope shows on it.

_Another chance. A chance to forge a blade for the Light. And to temper that steel with mercy and compassion._

To strike against the Darkness, and not to break.


End file.
